With improvement of living standards, now air conditioners are installed in most of residences. An air conditioner is controlled to regulate an indoor temperature, so as to provide a user with a better and more comfortable indoor environment.
At present, when a user needs to regulate a temperature by using an air conditioner, the user may set a specified temperature on the air conditioner by using a matching air-conditioner remote control of the air conditioner. The air conditioner performs cooling or heating according to an indoor temperature and the specific temperature, so that the indoor temperature is kept around the specific temperature.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the approach has at least the following problem.
A user needs to use an air-conditioner remote control to set a specific temperature on an air conditioner, and it is possible that the user sometimes is unwilling to adjust the air conditioner by himself/herself, and keeps the air conditioner running in a current state even though an indoor condition is uncomfortable. This cannot provide the user with a comfortable indoor environment, and moreover, wastes energy.